


Vodka Aunt

by numbika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Living in the world of Supernatural, like an ordinary person, is a mess. Especially when you know that. And your life just become more messed up when you make crying an angel. And after that you can't stop yourself from start to arguing with is dad. Finally everything become a little be extra, but at least you can meet some new angel and hunters…yay…!





	1. Begging in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for the reading!  
> Firstly, I have to make it clear that in this story I'm not going to follow the story of supernatural. There is no Darkness like in the series and God has a different backstory.  
> Secondly, I try my best to finish this series, but I dont know yet how long is gonna be. Also I'm trying to write the settings and the character's appearance better, please be gentle in the comments. (I know I'm suck and I have to learn a lot.)  
> Finally, I hope you like the angels cuz they will be there a lot most of the chapters, and of course the Winchesters too.

You stepped out of the book store and opened your umbrella. You tried to huddle under it as much as possible, to reduce the area where your clothes can be drenched. The weather was unpredictable as ever, in the morning the heat was intense enough that a simply T-shirt and jeans felt too warm, and now the cold rain falls as if you were in a shower. Even though you were slightly shivering, you felt pretty confident, since you were able to buy the book you wanted.

A thunder roared above you, and you started to make quicker steps, trying to utilise the protection of the outcroppings of the roofs. You had to take a couple of shortcuts since most of the stores was already closed, and if you don’t arrive home soon the storm might start catching up even more. You liked the smell and look of a gentle rain, but when lighting and thunder started rolling, its just gave you the shivers. A lighting struck something a couple of kilometres away, and suddenly every light winked out the same time. The city became dark.  
‘Oh no, please no. “One or two of the lamps gave a half-hearted blink as if they tried to came back, but they quickly gave up. You quickly moved through the street, clutching your umbrella, your only defence. The sound of the rain masked the noise of the shadow following you. To distract yourself from your fear you started to wonder what kind of attacker would be worse, a human, or something else. A vampire for example wouldn’t be bothered much by his or her pray clubbing it over the head with an umbrella. You noticed the sound of steps too late.

You tried to scream but a strong hand closed on your mouth. It even obstructed your breathing a little. Another one tore into your pants, trying to pull them down. You kicked out blindly, but you only wasted your energy and breath. You tried to bite or scream again, but the weather was also against you. Beyond a couple of meters, the sound of the rain and thunder dulled anything else. Fighting for your body a thought flashed inside your mind, if at least you would die here, you wouldn’t have to live in a world where angels are bratty children, the demons are a little bit more level-headed bratty child, and god is content on torturing a family of hunters instead of doing his actual job. Then you remembered a name.

Gabriel.

You gathered all your strength and managed to pull the hand of from your mouth for a moment and started to shout.

“GABRIEL you have to help me!! I know you are alive and you are real!” Your attackers must have been surprised since it took a couple of seconds before they answered. The aforementioned answer was a huge hit on your head. You felt the sharp pain, and your senses instantly became dizzy.

Gabe, please, help me. I’m begging of you, Gabriel! Gabriel. Gabe…  
  
“Can’t an angel get some peace and quiet on his holiday?’

 

When you woke up, you found yourself at home, sitting in a couch. Your vision was still a little bit blurry, so all you seen was a pink blot rummaging trough the family photos.  
“Hey...” You leaned onto the elbow rest and rubbed your eyes. “Where…?”

“At home. I have to give to you kid, you know how to get someone’s attention.”  
The pink blob became clearer as it came closer to you. The colour came from the figures shirt which also had some yellow flowers on it. He also wore some neon green shorts and that kind of floppy slippers you can see on beachgoers or on people who already given up on being a respectable member of society.

“So, you know about us? Are you by any chance some kind of overeager hunter who found himself in a magical journey?”

“About us? “ You blinked a couple of times. His face was still blurry a little, but as it cleared out, your memories started to kick in too. “Wait a minute…Gabriel?”

“The one and only.” He made a theatrical bow spreading his arms.

“You are Gabriel? The Gabriel?”

“You are not the fastest human when it comes to thinking, are you?”

You snorted, which resulted in your head starting to throb painfully. You couldn’t help but curl up from the feeling, whimpering slightly. The Archangel waited, then shrugged his shoulders and continued to explore your home.

The story of the night came at you in a tidal wave, but they were unable to offer a reasonable explanation to the current events. Somebody attacked you, more than one somebody actually, but as to whom and exactly how many, you had no idea. The rain was pouring, no help in sight. In your utter desperation you called for aid from the most bizarre of places, but somehow, it worked. And now you have an archangel in your home.

“I just…read a lot. “ You answered finally, while you tried to pinpoint what part of your head throbs harder. Presumably to amputate it or something. You stood up, still a little bit wobbly, and you walked to the kitchen to acquire the first ice cold thing you could find. The lucky bag belonged to a couple hundred frozen peas. You pushed it to your temple, groaning. The Archangel didn’t bother for such mortal things as modesty and courtesy.

Archangel. You really have an archangel in your house.  
“What? Mythological books? The bible?”

“...fantasy books. “ You informed him in a deadpan voice. “About the Winchester boys. “

Gabriel started to chuckle and shaking his head, like a big brother who knows everything better.

“Oh, so you are one of those. All out fan? I have to dissapointe you honey, the boys are much less handsome in real life. To make it worse, the older is an alcoholic with daddy issues, and the younger one only has the hots for demons. He loves to slurp them. “

It was a frickin archangel. You knew that those books were real, but an archangel. In your kitchen!

“It’s surprising not everyone realised what happened.” You answered, collapsing into a chair. “You can say that the parallel between the apocalypse in the books and the actual catastrophic events around the world are merely, the author being inspired by the world around him, but it got me thinking. So, I visited one of the people who according to the books survived a supernatural event.

Gabe started to clap slowly.

“Pretty good. Again, I have to give it to you kid. You are a very enthusiastic fan. “

You slowly rubbed your face, your old memories and the rage inside them starting to appear again. You loved the characters, there was no question about that. But the story, man the story…dragging those same characters through the mud on and on again, sometimes you could barely sleep from the seething anger about the pointless suffering they have gone through.

“You are a regular comedian Gabriel. Thank you for saving me.” You looked into the eyes of the Archangel with a serious expression. You very much hoped that he isn’t going to read your actual thoughts about them.

“So you think we are all just bratty children?” His brown eyes shifted into an amber colour, and you were sure it wasn’t just the trick of the light.

Crap.

“Do you have to rummage inside my head when it was almost broken?”

“Hey, you were the one pestering me with your begging and all, until I had to come to get you to shut up. “

You shuddered and inspected your clothes. Your pants were torn up, and one sleeve of your T-shirt hanged useless down on your side. There was also a small trail of puddles leading to the kitchen and back. Looking back at the archangel you sighed, and walked to the cupboard.

“Yep.” You said finally while you took out a glass and filled it with cold water.

“Yep what?”

“You are all bratty children.” You said glancing at him from the corner of your eye. “With a seriously fucked up and neglectful father.”

The windows and glass cabinets inside the house started to vibrate, and you came face to face with Gabriel’s seething eyes. You haven’t turned, at least not consciously. Deep inside your mind alarm bells started to ring furiously, indicating that you started to dig your own grave.

“I recommend you watch your mouth when you are talking about my family.”

Your survival instinct tried everything in their power to keep you silent, or at least say something soothing, but you tended to ignore them, so your metaphorical self just shrugged. You could feel your body start to tremble, and you knew that if you let yourself calm down somehow, then the adrenalin would be still pumping into your body, just from the fear instead of fury. All in all, when you spoke, your voice was flat.

“Why? Your father wrote a story, your whole life, just to use you all as some sacrificial secondary character for the sake of drama. “A couple of cracks spread through your windows. “He made the apocalypse as an action-packed event. He only cared about the named characters inside his book, everyone else just background nobodies there to be victims or bystanders. Free will? Like hell it is. “A couple of glass surfaces snapped around you but Gabe remained silent.

“His intentions weren’t to teach you something.  He just wanted to create a damn novel series to be proud of. What kind of parent plan the whole future and every action of its children, give them to follow it to the letter, then disappears while boasting about how well he did!?” You didn’t want to yell, but your feeling took the wheel and taken your mouth on a joyride.

“WATCH. YOUR. MOU-” The Angel raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

“Oh, don’t kid yourself Gabriel. You think I am interested in your childish tantrum if you throw your powers around? What good that would make? Should I fear that you will trap me in your little dream world you can create? Please, I am already in a bigger one and this one called reality is a hundred time worse. And if you kill me, you would just make me a service. There is nobody here, in Heaven, or in Hell who would seriously care about what happens with me. There is no guardian angel, or a wise god looking down on us. But I humour you. You know what?” You put down the glass from your hand, and folded your arms in front of your chest. “If you can answer my question, honestly, then you can kill me, or imprison me, or anything, I will be all right with it. “

Gabriel’s hand didn’t move. Your heart skipped a couple of beats. Well, here you go, no turning back now.

“How can you defend him so vehemently when he himself made many of your brothers fall, or die, just to get a good story?”  
  
The Archangel blinked a couple of times.  
  
“What are you talking about? Lucifer turned against God on his own volition. He was always his favourite and after that he became jealous of humans. Dad cared about him the most, he was a little bit spoiled really...He rebelled on his own. The apocalypse had to happen…had to happen because it was…written.” His voice became faint by the end of it.

“On his own, really? Or God wanted him to rebel, so he could lock him up and write the apocalypse about him getting free, which of course didn’t happen at the end because he decided to go with different outcome. Because that was what make the story interesting, readable. “ You stepped closer to the Archangel.

“I tell you how I see this. He made a world, with characters, he planned it for a while, placing everything on its place. He helped the details slid into place, just so that It would be a good finale. He had to disappear since he wouldn’t fit into the story, but he didn’t really care about what any of you do, because he already knew what’s going to happen. He “raised” you to be perfect for the story, or just slowly manipulated you because he was tired of peace.”

His hands started to shake. You were pretty sure you aren’t going to get away with simply magicked into a commercial about STD medicine.

“He made us. You…You should be grateful…” His stubbornness didn’t let him agree with you. Maybe because of his pride, or because it was just to painful to realize it.

“Grateful?” You gave out a dark and sour chuckle, entirely without mirth. Now even his seething eyes couldn’t silence you. “Why should I be grateful? To be able to be born in a world where only a precious few people is really important?  Where the creator of all things only cares about a couple of his kids and then, even let those die too just for the sake of a good story, for the sake of a “twist”! Tell me Gabriel,” A dark smile spread across your face. “why should I be grateful? The best thing I can think about is that I am grateful for not being in the wrong place at the wrong time to be a sacrifice for breaking the seals!! Nobody cares in this friggin world about how many innocents died because of a shitty story!!”

“Enough.” He slowly shook his head with a haunted look on his face. He didn’t wanted to hear more about it.

“The angels couldn’t stand humans since your father ran away! Lucifer is imprisoned together with Michael and who knows what happens to them just for a GOOD STORY! And you know what’s making me truly furious?”

The Archangel listened to you, his expression defeated. Deep within you, you knew that it isn’t really his fault, and you should be angry with and questioning somebody else. Its not the kids fault, they were still stupid for following that ass, but they are still not the ones ultimately responsible for all the mess.

“The countless deaths, you know?! So many angel, just so the story could go on, just so Lucifer could get free! Even your idiot brothers didn’t know what to do exactly since your father left without any further word!”

“Shut up!” Gabriel covered his face with his hands. His body shuddered time to time, which had the same effect on the lights inside the house. Outside the rain started to fall again, raindrops drumming on the roofs and windows. “Enough...please, just stop. “His voice was nothing more than a whisper now, your heart clenched into a fist. Shit, you didn’t want this. He is an Archangel, yes, but the youngest one at that.

“Gabriel?” You tried, much gentler now. Your survival instinct, now free from the suffocation of adrenalin couldn’t decide between the ‘Fuck this, get out of here.’ and the ‘It was your fault, you should attempt to fix it.’ option.

“Gabe…” You touched his hand. He winced, looking like you like a hurt child, wounded and afraid, and then disappeared without a trace.  
Amazing. He was the most emotional in his family, and you made him cry.  
“Crap.”


	2. Part of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about parenting its hard, talking about parenting with God is worse. But You are now part of the story, good luck with that.

‘The rainstorms around the world are sudden and surprising. They are not only unprecedented, but also occur regardless of the current weather currents. There where happenings where the storm started, but only lasted for a couple of seconds before ended, just to start again a couple of kilometres away. The meteorologist are baffled about the whole ordeal. Fortunately, they have yet to cause any significant damage, and there were no reports of hail or snow. ‘

You scrolled down, reading the comments and you became a little bit calmer. Most people blamed global warming for the strange weather. There were some slightly crazy people who suggested it might have a supernatural explanation, but they were far and few, and the logical side of society quickly gathered to mock them.

You reached out and took one slightly used handkerchief from the pile beside your laptop, and blew your nose.  
“Damn cold.”  Your voice was rough and scratchy. You sniffed and coughed into your scarf, tightening it around your neck. The handkerchief landed in the plastic bag designed for those of its comrades already to soggy to be usable.  
In the last two weeks, after Gabriel stormed out your apartment, you managed to tidy up and repair most of the damage. You replaced most of the broken things or glued together those which were still somewhat intact. You had a pretty solid guess about the crying angel and the rainstorms being somehow linked.  
You tried to contact him time to time, trying to apologize him about what you said, but the angel either didn’t paid attention, or didn’t care, at the very least he didn’t appear. By now, your sudden cold takes the priority from that. You were quite lucky since you became sick just when there was a two-day break from procedure, so you didn’t have to take your sick leave.  
Two day rest, and healing. At least that was the plan.

You pulled your laptop closer to yourself, shuffled under your blanket, and have out a small comfortable sigh.  
Before you could truly relax, strange noises started to come from the kitchen. Strange but familiar noises.  
“(Y/N), little giiiirl , where are youuu?”  
“Gabe, a little bit more quiet, please.”  
“(Y/N)?”

You slowly crawled out of your bed, coughing all the way. You wrapped the blanket around yourself, like a protecting coat, and stepped out into the kitchen. Inside the room you found the archangel apparently drunk as a skunk, being held upright by a man with a three-day stubble on his face.

“Mhh?” Coughed you into your hand.

“Sick, little mortal, wait, waaait, I will help you.” The angel pulled himself forward, placing a stabilising hand into the table beside him.  He stepped closer and touched your face, the whole thing happened so fast that you didn’t even had time to react. It took at least a couple of seconds to step away.

“Are you insane? Who knows where you put your hand since we met.” You rubbed your face a little and cleared your throat. Your cold disappeared without a trace. “Oh, umm...thanks, Gabriel.”

“Is nothing darling. “ He extended his hand and started to rub your head, ruffling your hair. When about half of your locks were in your face he finished and collapsed into a chair.  
The man with the stubble shook his head slowly and inspected you with a look from head to toe. You stepped backwards a couple of times folding your arms in front of yourself. You waited for them to say something, the only thing that disturbed the awkward silence was Gabe shuffling the cups and glasses on the table beside him.

“So?” You cleared your throat again, this time to get some attention, then you looked towards the angel. “What can I thank for this little visit?”

The stranger, leaned against the cupboard, also folding his arms together. He mumbled something under his breath you didn’t hear. It was your turn to inspect him, he looked much more ordinary compared to the archangel who wore a black farmer and blue T-shirt and was in the process to transform one of your mugs into a vase. The stranger in front of you had about the same sense of formality on him as the angel, as in nothing. He wore sport shoes and navy-blue jeans, paired with a grease stained white shirt. When Gabe finished sculpting he blinked a couple of times then looked towards the stranger.

“Daaad, (Y/N) asked something. Its polite to answer her. You teach us to be well behaved childreeen…Oh, wait, nah you did not.” Gabe chuckled, and you felt everything froze within yourself.

Fuck.

“What...happened with him?” You pointed towards the archangel who slowly drummed with his fingers on the table.

“Too much ambrosia. “Answered God without looking away from you. “He drunk about half of it. Half of every drop of existing ambrosia. He is going to be like that for a while, and after that he is going to go through something akin to a hangover.”

“I…understand.” That was all you could say about that. A drunken archangel and a very sullen God. “Thank you again Gabe, that you healed me.”

Gabriel made some satisfied nods then leaned on the table, and promptly fell asleep.

“I thought they can’t sleep.” You said blinking in surprise towards his father while you put your blanket on the angel.

“They can, but only in special circumstances.” God rubbed his face and from his general attitude it was pretty clear that even he didn’t know how to act exactly. “You cause almost as much problems as the two Winchester together.”

A faint smile spread through your face and you scratched your nape. You glanced out the window and you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride.

“Most people you know, encountering with strange things, like angels and demons, just decides to stay out of it. At least if they are clever enough.”

“Well, you didn’t really stay out of it, do you?” God pointed towards his slowly snoring son. You had to cover your mouths to stop yourself from chuckling. You couldn’t help yourself. The slowly drooling manbaby being the same as an extremely deadly archangel was quite an amusing duality. He was also quite cute now that he was unable to run his mouth.

“I just…I am sorry, okay?” You raised your hand defensively. “I didn’t want this. I wasn’t angry with him.”

“You were angry with me?” His voice was a little bit accusing and almost sulky.

“Well, you were the absentee father, duh.”

“They needed to learn to have free will.”

“Oh cut the crap, man.“ You blurted out instantly, but then you cleared your throat and forced calmness on yourself. You were talking to God after all. The aforementioned celestial being raised his eyebrows. “I mean, I see how wonderfully your holly plans operate.“ It was your turn to point towards the archangel, who made faces in his dream.

“Touché.”

There was a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence.

“How did he find you? I thought you were hiding in god knows where. I mean, only God knows where…. You get what I am saying. You put yourself into a corner, at least according to the books.”

“He just flew around the world searching for me.”

“But so did Cas-”

“Yes, but Gabe started to yell. I thought he is going to get tired of it all too soon, but everywhere he appeared the weather became almost catastrophically. It was worse by the day. “ You nodded a little. You figured something like that. “And then, in Greece, he started drinking the ambrosia and It was possibly he does something truly dangerous.”

Like the apocalypse? You wanted to say that, but sassing The Almighty might not be the best idea ever. Even though, God gave a small snort as if he already expected you to talk. You cleared your throat and sat down beside the Archangel.

“And how did you all get here?”

“Well, that is an interesting story.” God sighed and waved towards the table. “Can I?”

“Suit yourself. “God sat down beside the table. “I have some tea if you want.

“Yes, I would some, thank you.”

You poured tea into two cups, which had some pretty proud looking blue ducks on them.

“After Gabriel recognised me, he instantly tackled me. He was in such a shape that I couldn’t decide if he was crying, laughing, or was in the process of vomiting on me. He started to babble about how the angels are not only side characters, and that he and his brothers and sisters are not expendable, are they? Then he told me that he met a human who explained it to him that everything was just for a story, and everything was already decided, oh and that nothing has any meaning. He doesn’t know what to do. “

You murmured and put down one of the mugs in front of him, then a small box of sugar with a small spoon in it beside that. Then you just simply sat down.

“Use as much as you want.“ You sipped from your tea. “So, the little angel started to cry, and then he gave me up, so you are now here?”

“We have to go somewhere. The people started to stare, you know? One adult man crying while hugging another one, all the while babbling about angels, and demons, and the apocalypse. “He put two spoonful’s of sugar into his tea. “But it became REALLY embarrassing when he started to explain me how Lucifer basically didn’t do anything, beside him being an asshole, but he still didn’t deserve what he got and all that. “

You took small sips from your drink while you tried not to look into his eyes, working instead on calming your thoughts. If an archangel can hear them, God would do it even if he doesn’t want to. You closed your fingers around the warm mug.

“Our meeting two weeks ago was…how can I say? Really extreme? He saved my life, or if not my life, he saved me, and I will be grateful as long as I live. But he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and unfortunately, I also had a pretty bad day, I was understandably tired. Word followed word and he ended up crying and running away. I didn’t want to hurt him. That was the last thing I wanted actually.” In the end you gathered your bravery and looked up into Gods eye. It was just like a human, blue with a glint of seriousness in them. The almighty gave out a small sigh and then leaned back on his chair.

“I understand.”

“Really? Because I don’t want you to misunderstand. I don’t like you, it was more than enough for me to read the part about the apocalypse, and the book ended up flying into the wall. The last book almost took my laptop with it too. Still, I don’t want your disappearance, but only because your kids need you.”

“Of course, since they want me to solve their problems even after I raised them.”

“Teaching them how to walk and then releasing them to the wild to fend for themselves, aren’t something that I would consider raising them.”

Instead of answering he blew out a big breath and took a swig from his mug. When he put it down it made a much louder sound then it would normally do. You couldn’t help but shudder, and you pushed your chair back a little.

“You don’t know anything about how I raised them and how they acted when they were young.” His voice didn’t change, nor his posture, but somehow you felt the air becoming heavier around the kitchen. But again, you have already gone too far, so you might as well finish it. There isn’t much difference between insulting God to the face a little, or insulting him a lot. He cannot give you double amount of infinite torture, does he? Be it God or anyone else, there are things that needs to be said.

“Yeah but I doubt they started killing each other for your attention.”

“Just because I forbid them to, and I was there to make sure they followed what I told them.“ Came the response.

Well, that might be right. You thought and adjusted the blanket on Gabriel. The archangel started to smile in his sleep. Until this day you couldn’t really decide what to think about them exactly.

Long ago you thought that they were nothing, but daydreams made up by people to calm themselves. When you realised the truth, that they lie, cheat and kill like the worst of the humans, you just couldn’t decide what to do with them…

 Angels, they should be the good guys, the understanding ones, the wise ones, they shouldn’t be dangerous and impulsive. They are unstoppable beings who will make you disappear if you are in their way.

You almost started to hate them, but due to Castiel you just couldn’t. The angel who first follows the orders, but becomes uncertain of his purpose, refuses the order, and fell just because he wanted to help. He just wanted to help, and he did manage to help, sacrificing himself for the sake of humanity. After that you got to the conclusion that it is impossible that he was the only one amongst the angels who were good at heart and who were just mislead by their superiors. You couldn’t, and still can’t believe that the angels could be this demon like. From a demon you would expect heartlessness, cruelty, and betrayal, but if you can’t trust the angels to not act like that, then what remains? And another thing, what can make angels lose their way like that? What’s making their anger and despair even worse?

You had to drop your shoulders and you blew out a big breath, trying to relax. Of course, there is the other problem, that it is not just fantasy, but the real world.

“You really are a crap parent. They were happy not because you told them what to do, that was only one thing. You are important to them, because they are your children.”

“Super strong, million-year-old children.”

You just shook your head, and decided not to rise for the sarcastic answer.

“Whatever, most of them, and the exception is Lucifer, grew up with you being there, giving orders, I assume because you loved them, otherwise they wouldn’t be so angry if someone insults their family. And then you simply left them.”

“They have to grow up sooner or later.”

You sighed again shrugging a little. This proves to be a tiringly long evening.

“I don’t know how do you born, and truth to be told I am not that interested. On the other you should have had some kind of concept about parenthood. At least I assume you did. I don’t really understand how the world was created after all.”

“Yes, I had some experience in the whole family thing. But that was a really long time ago. “He thought a fair bit about his answer, and you got the impression that he isn’t talking about himself and the angels, but something that happened even before that.

“We can argue about that until one of us die, but I have to ask you…God…” You licked your lips, you mostly used the word when you swore, using it to as a name for somebody was a little bit chilling. God Damn. A brief smile appeared on the almighty’s face, before disappearing just as fast. ”are you going back to your kids, or not?”

“Not now.”

You hoped that he will answer differently, but everything was in the deck.

You glanced towards Gabe who slept soundly on the table. When you thought about the possibility that he has to wake up alone without his father again, filled you with sadness. Putting aside the sadness, what Is he going to do when he realises that he only seen his father for a couple of minutes, and he was so drunk he couldn’t even remember correctly?

“If not now, then when? They are not going to learn anything if you keep this up.“ You slowly grabbed your hair. This situation, all of it, was wrong. You didn’t expected him to magically turn into a good father, but it was just wasn’t fair towards the angels. “There is going to be a lot of death again?”

“I don’t know. They will have to figure it out among themselves.”

Fuck that.

You suddenly stood up. You mostly conveyed your emotions trough harsh words, so actually jumping up from the sheer anger was something of an achievement on the side of your talking partner.

You grabbed the shirt on the guy, God, asshole, whatever, and pulled him into a standing position.

“All right, now you listen to me a little bit. I might not know how they acted in the past, since I wasn’t alive during the time they were little winged babies or something, but what I do know Is how they are now, since I read it all. Now If whatever happened, happened because of you, or not, I don’t give a fuck. Most of them still want to do good, some of them are still naïve and suffering because you decided not to care about them. I don’t give a shit about WHY you decided to play hide and seek with the whole world, but honestly, it would be better to just simply leave forever. If you weren’t here, the notion that you don’t know about what’s happening to your children, instead of watching them die and suffer and doing nothing, would be much less contemptable in comparison.”

God, to your surprise, looked more than a little bit frightened, and grabbed your hand cautiously. He didn’t harm you in any way, but you immediately pulled back your hand and stepped backwards a couple of steps.

“Sorry, I couldn’t control myself. I am just…furious.“ You explained after your rational mind drop kicked you in the back of your head to understand what are you doing actually. He glanced at you, and shrugged. Somehow you just couldn’t exactly articulate your feelings. Every word and sentence was somehow wrong. “The story is good, I have to admit. If the characters you created were bad, I wouldn’t be so angry right now. “

“Thank you. It is very rare that I get such kind words from a real fan. “

“Bite me. “ He gave you a small smile and you rubbed your face into your hand. “Aghh, I shouldn’t be this sensitive, am I?”

“Don’t worry. If you wouldn’t be this sensitive, we would have never met and you wouldn’t have given me such a good idea.”

You looked at him between your fingers and slowly lowered your hands.

“What do you want?”

“I am not going to appear for a while, I am not even going to be on Earth actually, but apparently you are really interested in my angels. Maybe you can watch them for me. “

“There is quite a lot of them, so I am not sure I can babysit all of them. I am just one mortal, who can’t even recognise them if they don’t want to.“ You took a couple of steps backwards

“Don’t worry, well figure out something.“ God smiled with an expression he must have thought was encouraging, but it was actually quite scary. “Only if you want it of course. You could be with the angels, you could help them. What do you say? Deal?”

You swallowed, and tried to find the problem in his offer.

“What’s the catch? Who’s going to come to kill and torture me?”

“It’s your choice (Y/N). Yes or no?”

I shouldn’t do it. It’s a bad enough idea to make a deal with a crossroads demon but at least there is a possibility of getting out of it. Getting out of a pact with God on the other hand, is definitely impossible. On the other hand, your heart didn’t stop screaming ‘YES!’.

“I think you already answered my question. “The smile on Gods face became even wider. “Good luck, (Y/N).” He touched your forehead. Contrary to your expectations, you in fact did not fainted, and neither is your skin started to glow with holy light, instead, what happened was that you became able to see three pair of long wings sprouting from Gabriel’s back. They had a wonderful golden colour, almost shimmering, there was a couple of feathers missing and a number of them pointed into different directions, but it was still breathtaking.

God glanced towards his son, and looked at you with a self-satisfied expression on his face.

“While they are on Earth, you can find them. And to make it easier, now you can see their wings too.“

“How can I reach them?” You slowly stepped closer to the archangel, reaching out towards his wings. They were soft beyond belief. The wings didn’t push the blanket down when they appeared as if they were nothing but illusions. Still, you could feel the feathers under your fingers.

“Just concentrate on them. If you have some problem, just annoy Gabe with it. At least he gets a little bit of a feel of being a big brother.”

You ran your fingers along the edge of the wing, ignoring the sarcasm. God chuckled behind you, and glanced out of the window.

“If I were you, I would visit Castiel first. As long as you are able to find him.”

You turned around blinking. That sounded quite bad.

“What do you mean with ‘as long as I am able to find him’? What happened?”

He waved his hand dismissively.

“You are now part of the story. Till the next time (Y/N). “He nodded as a farewell and disappeared from your sight.

“Son of a…Okay. First thing first. Concentrate on him. Castiel. Castiel…Cas!”

 

You felt as if somebody have grabbed you and threw you through something. You arrived falling on your knees into a bed of dried leaves. You forgot to breath for a second and you had to stabilize yourself by getting on all four.

“Fuck, he wasn’t kidding. Castiel?!”

You heard steps, and after a little while a figure appeared wearing a trench coat. You fought yourself into standing, wiping your hands into your pants in the process.

“Castiel? You are Cas, the angel who always fights beside the Winchesters?”

The figure nodded, his eyes distant and confused.

“And who are you?” He watched you with curious and mistrustful eye. The sky started to rumble above the two of you.

“Where are your wings, Castiel?” You grabbed the man’s arm. He tried to tore it away from your grasp but you held him tight. “Why can’t I see your wings?! What happened to you Castiel?”

Specks of light started to fill the sky, they slowly grew brighter and brighter as they came closer. Castiel stepped away from you and you followed him, watching the sky with him.

“What’s happening?”

“The angels. “His voice was weak, and it cracked.

“What happened Castiel?” You didn’t really want to know the answer. You didn’t want to see what was happening, but you just couldn’t turn your eyes away. A huge ball of light streaked off above you two, and you could hear a desperate scream mixing with the rumble of protesting air. You covered your mouth with your hands while your body started to shake.

Castiel looked at you with empty eyes.

“They’re falling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you for the reading. I'm back, my laptop is back and we are both still alive so I can continue this series.  
> Yay!  
> And yeah, archangels have 3 pair of wings in this.


	3. God damn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are falling, and you want to do something.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> And I'm not dead, just lazy.

Standing beside Castiel you watched the countless glowing lights as they reached the ground, they winked out one by one. You were left out from quite a bit, but the most important thing right now was to figure out what happened with the Angel with you. Or Ex-Angel as it happens.

You turned your head towards him and swallowed silently. Cas rubbed his face into his hand, sniffling. He tried to get hold of himself.

"Castiel?"

"Wh-who are you?" He looked at you with tears in his eyes. "You are not an angel…" He started to back away and drew an angel blade from under his raincoat. "I might not have my grace anymore, but I can still take out from a demon."

"Demon? No, you misunderstood. I just want to help. I am, well…"

What could you tell him? I met your father and he sent me here to help me, but I don't even to know how to start? I want to help the angels, but I only had my abilities for about ten minutes. You shook your head.

Oh to the hell with it, why am I doing this? Came to your mind at last.

"Gabriel is alive." You looked into his eyes and you spread your arms "I can bring you to him, or you can follow me."

Castiel glanced towards his hands, and you could see his body shivering.

"I cannot fly anymore…and I don't believe you either. Gabriel died, Lucifer killed him, I saw his body."

You finally understood. As if the last puzzle piece has fallen into place. Your eyes widened, and you stepped closer. The Angel tensed up.

"You are not an Angel anymore, are you? That's why I can't see your wings. But I am still not a demon. Please Cas. "You stepped in front of him, and you extended your hands. "You can't stay here alone. As a human you might catch a cold."

Please trust in me, please believe me that I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

He looked around. You two were standing beside an abandoned road in the middle of the woods. Demon or not demon you were, as he stood here, adrenaline slowly disappearing, more rational and sombre thoughts emerged inside him. Every angel has fallen, the Heavens were closed, and everybody is stranded here except Metatron. Inside his mind unanswered questions chased each other. What would those do who remained outside? Can the magic be broken? Is it possible for an angel to lives as a human on earth?

"If you are not a demon, then how are you intend to get out of here?" He asked in a suspicious tone after he managed to silence the storm of questions in his head.

"I can show you" You grabbed his hand before he could react. You concentrated on Gabriel as he slept in your kitchen.

You felt the sudden pull again, but now you landed on your feet thanks to a table. You were able to lean against it after your arrival.

"Gabriel!" Cas immediately stepped closer to his brother and touched his shoulder. " How can this be? What happened to him?"

"That's a very good question. In short: he cried, drank way too much ambrosia, and then arrived here quickly falling asleep. Take a seat Cas." You quickly took out your last clean mug and filling it placed it into the microwave. Glancing back, you could see that he didn't moved an inch from beside Gabe. It seemed like that he didn't wanted to step away from him, fearing that he will disappear. He seemed ready to defend his brother at any cost.

"Then take a seat beside him. That way you can watch him while he sleeps."

Cas flushed a little but nodded and pulled out one of the seats beside Gabriel. He took care not to disturb his brothers dream. You placed the now hot tea into the table and took his hand when he tried to reach for it. He shuddered a little, and looked up, body tensing, ready to jump.

"It is piping hot. You are going to get yourself burned if you aren't careful. Stir it a little and drank it slowly." You slid a small spoon into the mug and with your other hand you pushed the sugar closer. That's finished, you gave a big sigh and sat down in front of them. Castiel, the first time since he arrived, looked around in your small kitchen.

"Who are you?"

"My name is (Y/N). And I had a very confusing day…I think I tell you everything about it." You glanced towards Gabriel and slowly patted his head. His younger brother watched every move you made like a hawk. The archangel's hair wasn't that puffy and soft as his feathers, but he reacted with content a murmur, which, adding the smile on his face, made it even more beautiful. This day was fucked up for everyone involved.

"About a year ago I found a story called: Supernatural. It was a chance happening, at first, I didn't even like it that much, but somehow it still drew me in. Even though the language was wonky here and there, the story was that much more entertaining, enjoyable and sombre at the same time. When I read the part about the Apocalypse, I had the fleeting thought that it even could be real. The countless deaths and the natural disaster that happened around that time was certainly similar to it." You slowly put the mugs aside. The older ones had withered remnants of age old tea bags in different colours inside them.

"The fact that I was wasting my days in Housatonic, Massachusetts at the time helped too.  I didn't have to search for long to find out that the kiddo, Gary, friends died from unnatural causes."

At that time, I thought that's going to be the biggest adventure of my life, you thought for a second.

"I have to say you Castiel, I thought I was going to faint. A lot of things clicked into place in the weeks after that…But you are not interested in that. " You cleared your throat and continued with your story.

"So, two weeks ago I was attacked while I was going home, and because of some inner notion, I tried to pray to Gabriel. Or more like yell to him. Even though I read that he was dead, I was unable to believe it. " The archangel nudged his face deeper into his hand. You didn't even notice, just continued to caress his head. "I didn't even liked his character at first, but he was the one felt the most connection to. I am also a bit family centric, at least I think that of myself. So, I prayed, and shouted. And he saved me. I woke up here at home, and after that we got into a bit of a disagreement over various matters."

Cas carefully sipped a little from his tea. He stopped and stared at his drink for a while due to the new experience. Then, he chugged the whole mug down.

"Thank you, this was really…a pleasant and new experience."

"Don't mention it. Tell me if you want some more. But returning to the point. We argued about you, your brothers and about your father. I think he is a gigantic asshole. No, wait, wait until I finis hit." You raised your hand as soon as he tried to open his mouth to protest. " I said a couple of things that he took offense to and he stormed off. For two weeks I haven't heard of him, I only watched the news. Today, he appeared again, together with your father."

Castiels eyes widened. You were ready for the barrage of questions that came, although there was a precious few answers that you could give.

"He was here? Did you meet him? What did He say?" His voice was both hopeful and bitter at the same time. Even though he occupied the body of an adult, his eyes started to sparkle like a children's as soon as you mentioned God.

"Yes, he was here. We met and argued a little about our views on family. I might have argued a little bit more than him to be precise. He was on and on about how you need to grow up and experience the world. To learn what free will means. Off course I didn't agree. At least he told me that he isn't going to come back, at least not for now."

Castiels shoulders sagged, and leaned against the table, burying his face into his hands. He remained silent.

"But, he trusted me to look out for you. To be precise, he gave me a couple of abilities to help me protecting you."

He didn't answer for a while, which prompted you to shuffle a little on your chair. You slowly caressed the Archangels head, who gave out a small satisfied hum.

"Wonderful" Castiel's voice was bitter to the core. "It's not enough that our father dont care about us anymore, he just passes us down the line to someone who read a couple of books."

You tried to argue, to point out that first, you are not just any ordinary human anymore, and second that it wasn't about just giving them up. God was just a _person_ who had absolutely no talent in being a dad.

Right now, you wished for a minute that Castiel by some divine miracle could read your thoughts in their entirety. But off course, the world isn't that simple. Right now he has to face with challenges to his fate as any human would.

You sighed and stood up, with a small smile on your lips. If words weren't enough, you have to try something else.

"I have a mattress; do you want to help take it out from the pantry? We should probably make some bed for him, he will wake up with one hell of a hangover…whenever he wakes up. My bed is extendable, so I give you one side."

After a little bit of hesitation, he stood up and followed you. The mattress was a hard fighter, but with his help you two were able to struggle it out from your small pantry.

 

Most of your apartment was consisted of your bedroom. It was just enough for one people to comfortably occupy. You had a roommate but it left because of personal reasons a couple of months ago. The bedroom had a large window showing the roadside, with a heater directly under it. Your desk was pushed closed to it. It was here where you played and studied, and you spent most of your weekends there to. On the other side of the room, facing your desk, were your bed. On one side an old but still sturdy row of wardrobes, on the other, a variety of posters covered the wall.

"Sorry for the mess, please wait a minute." You let the mattress lean against Cas and you kicked your clothes into one of the wardrobes. Used handkerchiefs and chip bags landed in a small plastic bag. Tidying was always your kryptonite.

"All right, we can put it down here." The mattress landed in between the desk and the bed. While Cas looked around you made the bed for Gabriel. "And now we bring in the sleeping archangel."

This was the harder part of the plan, not getting out the mattress. Gabriel was heavy and for some unknown reason tried to grab and hug both of you when you tried to lift him up. There was two times when you came dangerously close to trip over his legs. To make matters worse, you had to be very careful not to trample on his wings.

You and Castiel were definitely breathed heavily by the time you let him down to the mattress. You to sat down almost in unison.

"When did he become so heavy?"

"Maybe the wings?" You tried. The unruly angel curled up under the blanket. He closed his wings around himself and started to snore with complete satisfaction.

"At least he can sleep in peace now." You smiled at Cas who kept his eyes on his brother.

"He is alive. All this time I thought…"

"He was always good in these types of things. Disappearing and reappearing, when he could make the most dramatic entrance."

"At least he is alive." Nodded Cas and for a second his body tensed up visible, before he deflated with a sigh.

You glanced towards him and rubbed your face with a small whimper. You were tired, which made your mind feel sluggish. The bed seemed more and more inviting by the second.

"Sweet angels, I am not going to be bored while I am with you all. Here, come" You gathered your strength and stood up, extending your hands towards Castiel. "I will show you how to work the shower, and then, you need to rest too."

"I am no tired." Said the angel defiantly, but his big blue eyes radiated the opposite.

"All right, you take a bath and eat something and after if you want to, we can talk some more.

"That would be good. I think I am hungry. I feel weird." He placed his hands on his stomach.

"Come" You led him to the bathroom and you explained him the ins and outs, in the simplest terms possible. In the way out, you took his coat and put it on a chair.

When you heard the sound of the flowing water coming from the bathroom, you let out a huge sigh. You planned to spend your night watching Star Wars and nursing your cold. Well whatever, you don't have to fear that your days are going to be boring anymore. You thought about that while you started to make some scrambled eggs.

All right, lets organise what you go left out of. Maybe you even get to know what happened with Castiel. Maybe there are some new books that you didn't read yet. Then comes the matter with the angels and the archangels. In the past you thought a lot about what you would say if you have met them. Now it would have come in handy if any of that would have been useful and not just swear words and dirty thoughts. You cocked your head to the side a little, watching the scrambled eggs intently, and then you fried up some sausage cuts.

Patience. You need to remember to have some patience. Most likely most of them is going to be hostile, and they won't believe you. The first is going to be the harder part, since this hostility will most likely result in them attacking you. You need a safe harbour and something that you can protect yourself with you concluded while you started to fry the already scrambled eggs inside the hot pan. You didn't notice that the water has stopped inside the bathroom.

Aside from patience, you have to be persistence. These kids arent going to be friendly as you already said. Although, they are not soldiers, no matter how persistent they are about it, neither they are adults, no matter how mutch they want to be. They are stubborn and dangerous if push comes to shove.

"(Y/N). I finished bathing myself."

"The food is almost ready." You stopped suddenly and glanced back above your shoulder. Your eyes remained there, just for a second longer that it was appropriate. You concentrated in front of yourself, face blushing furiously." Cas, please put on some pants, and a shirt preferably."

"But all of my clothes are dirty." His voice was honest and a bit uncomprehending. Stubborn, dangerous, and entirely innocent about the world, even though they saw it born and develop. You smiled a little under your nose.

"You can find an old stretched out T-shirt in my bed. I gave you that to sleep in, in the meantime please wrap a towel around your waist."

"All right. Thank you for…the temporary clothes."

Your heart throbbed a couple of times as Cas slowly walked away, feet giving small wet sounds. This is going to be a very weird time period.

 

The crack was slimmer than a single hair. But the prisoners inside felt it as soon as it appeared. By now it was circling the walls. And where one crack appears, there can be an another. Then they can be widened, as they weaken the walls and bars. And if the bars disappear, then the magic keeping them inside will dissipate too. There were three angel inside originally, but now only two of them were able te remain sane and conscious. This was thanks to Adam, who was used and harvested for every ounce of energy, every living memory to keep them from going insane, humanity, hope, they were all drained away. By now the only thing that remained of him were a vessel and a collection of splintered soul fragments. Lucifer and Michael were ready to make a temporary truce to get out. Freedom for all costs. And thanks to Sam Winchester being torn out from the Cage, their prison was weakened.

 

After the dinner, it was mostly you who done the talking. You tried to explain as much about the daily workings of things as you could, so that he could get by. You found a blank sheet of paper from somewhere, and by the time you two finished eating, you filled it with more than a couple of things.

"Tomorrow I'm going to give you my old mobile phone too."

"Thank you, (Y/N)"

The question hang in the air for a while, it was time for it to come down.

"What are you going to do, Cas?"

"I think I will live as a human."

"Sorry?" The fork stopped in your hands. "Castiel, I don’t know what happened since the Apocalypse. But it's not hard to figure out that what you, or the Winchesters have gone through wasn’t an easy ride. Since you haven’t mentioned Dean or Sam as the first thing that came into your mind since we met, I think it’s a fair assumption that you don’t want to talk to them, because either you, or them, did something."

"Or they are just not the most important thing in my life like you assumed." He turned his face away in defiance.

"You fought with the angels and the actual Devil, just for them. After what I read about them, I don’t think they would have just left you alone. So, if you won't search for them, they will for you. You can't just quit like that."

"Why can't I? What good came from my continued struggle?" He folded his arms, and most likely didn’t even noticed that his fingers whitened from the strength. You reached out and touched his hand. For a second, his tension eased, and so did his grip on his own hand.

"Cas, I know that it doesn’t mean much from my mouth, but you are important to them. I am sure of that." He only stood your gase for a second.

"I…I don’t believe it. I am not an angel anymore, I am not useful anymore." His voice was strained and coarse. You watched his face for a couple of second, before you let his hand go, and nodded a little. This isn’t going to be resolved right now.

"Let's go to sleep, we both need it."

You two walked into your room in silence. Only when you were standing in front of your bed you realised that you forgot to pull it into two separate parts.

"To be honest Cas, I am really fucking tired, and I don’t feel like pushing furniture around. Try staying in your side angel boy."

 

You climbed into the inner side of the bed, and you covered yourself with half your blanket. In any other day you might have been excited by the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Castiel. Especially when he only wears a T-shirt and a towel, but today, you were just too damned tired mentally and physically.

"I am not an angel anymore." A sad and sombre voice yanked you back from half-sleep. For a couple of seconds, you didn’t even know where are you, and who is talking.

"Hm?"

"I am not an angel anymore, just an ordinary human."

"Its not important what you are. What's important is that you somebody cares about you, and you care about somebody. And I think you would be surprised how many people think about you like that, little angel." You yawned slowly, right into the edge of your blanket" And even if you don’t believe me now, remember that for me, you are always a little angel…My little angel…good night Castiel, Gabriel." And with that, you fell asleep, turning towards the wall.

"Good night. (Y/N)."

Cas burrowed his face into the pillow and took a couple of big breaths to calm his heart. This day was very tiresome for all three of you.

 

God sit around a table, he took his time lining up small glass marbles on the table top. Five shiny, but empty balls, waiting to be filled with life. Millions of years ago he tucked this creation away, and now, he felt like it's time to continue with it. He took them closer and started to polish them with an oily rag. Time to time he stopped, and raising up, studied one of them critically in the orange light coming from the other side of a nearby window. He worked slowly, and he barely even noticed the world changing around him. The position of the table, the small items on it, different shapes and sizes. The windows changed position, the light from them coming as a flurry of different coloured light. Even the height of the room was a constantly in motion. Change, like invisible waves struck the room again and again, but its calmness remained the same. One corner of the room looked like a very modern kitchen, another one like a medieval forge. Yet, there were a couple stable elements in the room. The books that occupied the three bookshelves were always the same, and so do the row of syringes, flasks and pipettes around God. The stars orbiting around each other above them were unchanging too, and an old typewriter sitting in a chair were remained unmoved by the flurry of time. And of course, a small, cracked world, slowly spinning in the edge of the table.

God studied one of the small glass marbles. Its inside was deep black now. The kind that could consume everything if let loose. The spinning stars around God shyed away in an instant. Except one, God slowly touched it with the ball. Inside the deep void a sliver of light burned, but then the glass cracked and darknes started to seep from it towards the empty marbles. God sighed, and it vanished as if it has never existed.

"This again." He rubbed his eyes wearily and placed his elbows on the table. He was out of practice that was sure. Creation, believe what you will, wasn’t easy job. To do it, you had to have a peace of mind, solid concentration, and a great deal of imagination. You need to keep in mind the whole picture ehile you do place the fundamental laws into place. Physics is always a hard part, firstly to even figure it out, secondly to modulate it according to your wants and needs.

His eyes glistened in the light of countless moons seeped inside from the night sky. After a flicker of a moment, his head was warmed by the glow of spring sun, coming from a newly appeared roof window. God didn’t really like this place, but this was the most secure and peaceful one. Only he could get inside here, without his express wishes, nobody could have disturbed his circles. It was a refuge for those like him, but nowadays, only he came here.

The small world careened closer and closer to the edge of the table. He only reached for it in the last minute before it fell. It was about half a palm big, inside of it dark blue swirled spotted with small dots of lights. Around it there was three small orbitals. One jet black, one about light grey, and one pallid white. All of them had small cracks on them, and all three were connected to the main ball by small threads of glass. God raised it in front of his eyes. The picture inside the main marble changed, now showing a small Earth. It had black, white, and grey lines running around it, slowly swallowing it. The world was changing and nearing its end.

 

At first the painful voices were only processed by your subconscious. This made the cute little kitten in your dream giving out small but deep growls and grunts. As the volume rose, so did you from your sleep.

The gaps in the shutter broke the sunlight into small rays. The semidarkness coalesced into Gabriel, who were twitching on the mattress, and wrapped the blanket around his head in a feeble attempt to exorcize the demons of hangover.

In contrast, Castiel took sharp and regular breaths in his sleep. He didn’t look like someone who would wake up anytime soon either. You slowly crawled out from beside him, and after a brief visit to the kitchen, you shook Gabes shoulders a little.

"Gabriel" You whispered. "I brought you a glass of water."

The archangel sits up, eyes still almost shut, and practically tore the glass from your hand.

"Is this."

You moved swiftly and placed your hand on his mouth, indicating towards Castiel with the other.

"We didn’t wake you up last night, so it's your turn to return the courtesy. Let him sleep, come with me to the kitchen instead."

"Mhh." He slowly stumbled out into the kitchen, still holding his head, and sometimes steadying himself by leaning against the wall. You glanced back towards the still sleeping Castiel, and you closed the door behind you as silently as you could before joining up with Gabriel.

"What do you remember from last night?" You placed a pitcher of water, and another glass in front of him, and then proceeded to tidy up a little bit around him.

"Not much, really." Gabriel sat down and slowly assessed the room again. He idely poked a couple of unwashed mugs in front of him. He blinked towards you. "I met him, don’t I?" Even though he tried to hide it, his voice was excited, hopeful even. And of course, its your job to tell him the bad news.

God damn it.

"More or less." You sucked your teeth while cleaning one of the mugs, placing it close to its slowly increasing number of brethren's. "He said that when you two met, you basically jumped into his arms and started crying. And then you two somehow ended up here."

He answered half a second later than you expected.

"I understand."

"He isn’t going to come home just yet.

"I figured."

Well now that the hard part is over, now you have to say something positive.

"So, he trusted you to me for the time being.

The archangel snorted and fell on the table, he pushed his temple against the surface of it.

"Ouch…of course."

"Hey, just so you know, the only reason why I won't place my hands on my hips, because I am in the process of washing the drinking cup you turned my favourite mug into. I forgive you, but just because you have nice wings. I didn’t know a feather can be sun coloured, golden, and wheat yellow at the same time."

"Well thank you for noticing th-," Gabriel stopped. You heard the chair scraping back as he stood up from behind the table. He appeared beside you. "How can you see them?"

"This way I can find you easily. And of course, this way you can't disappear from my sight if you try to hide using one of your many disguises." You smiled up to the archangel, who snorted again. He winced, immediately regretting it and rubbed his temple painfully.

"I understand, well, good luck with that. I hope you are aware that father is just playing with you. I see no chance that any of my brothers will listen to a human."

He muttered the words, hangover must have danced a terribly dance inside his skull. You managed to ignore his jab, and you tried to forget everything that he said.

"Lay down a little bit more. Hangover is better spent resting."

"Sure…mum. I want that bag of frozen peas if you still have it."

You took it out of the freezer before you bring it to the table.

"Here" Before you gave it to him you stopped and looked at him with a serious expression. "And please don’t call me that."

"The angel chuckled and slowly walked back to your room. You could only hope that his teasing would lessen with time.

 

After you tidied up after yourself, you followed him. Gabe was in the process of playing with your laptop. To your relief he did in fact, not watched pornographic videos. He turned towards you when he heard your steppes.

"As I see Hong Kong is very pleasant today. So, I think this is my exit. " Gabe stood up and adjusted his clothes. After a couple of light touches it became as crisp as if it was recently ironed. It even had a slight vanilla scent to it.

"What? You can't just leave yet."

"Oh, but I can. My little brother…or my ex brother, will wake up pretty soon. Even the fact that he knows that I am alive is more than its…necessary. And of course, he has the bad habit of poking angels in the heart who don’t agree with him on various matters.

You stepped in front of him, and the Archangel slowly measured you up.

"We both know that what you just did hindrances me in absolutely no way, are we?

You blushed a little in shame and you sight. You gave him a small nod as acknowledgment.

"It didn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t go without saying at least a few words to Castiel.

"And what do you suppose I should say?"

"I don’t know, but you are brothers."

"If you haven’t noticed it yet, our family relation isn’t exactly conventional."

"Please, Gabe."

The archangel stared into your eyes and made a theatrically agonised nod.

"Fine."

"Thank you very much." You stepped aside, and you seen Gabe flash a wide satisfied smile, and a wave towards you.

"This kind of cute naivety must be forgotten if you really want to go after my brothers. See ya!"

You found yourself staring at his empty spot. You gave out another huge sigh and sat down beside Castiel. The motion must have woken him, since he turned towards you.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" You tried a warm smile, but unfortunately, it didn’t receive its pair from him.

"Good morning. Good, thank you. I should go." He sat up at the edge of the bed and assessed himself. "I need some clothes."

"Where do you intend to go Castiel?" You placed your elbows on your knees. This morning shouldn’t go like this. "I don’t want to control what you do with your life, but unless you intend to meat up with Dean, I would much rather that you stay here."

"You don’t know me."

Another sigh, this time much more tired. Sleep didn’t seem to dissipate emotional fatigue.

 "That’s not entirely true. I read about you, a lot, actually. And it was accurate enough that I know that no matter what kind of mistakes you made, you didn’t deserve to get harmed." You glanced down to your hands and you added in a much softer voice. "You can fight alone I get it, but its much harder, and more likely that you get injured along the way."

You glanced up after a couple of minutes. Castiel stared in front of himself, apparently thinking. His face was tense, hair is a total mess, and dark circles under his eyes. The night wasn’t kind to him either. You exhaled a little and nudged him with your shoulder a little.

"Listen, you can stay here, help me. There is a lot of angels down here, who don’t know what happened, and don’t know what to do. I don’t think I can find them all alone, even if I randomly go to different states to search for them. You must have somebody you are worried about amongst your brothers."

As he immersed himself in his thoughts his face became darker and darker. At the end, he just slowly shook his head.

"I can't do it. Sorry."

"But, why?"

"I did this to them. They were cast out of heaven because of me. I can give a few names, angels who you can trust, but I would only bring danger to you.

"Cas…" And again, you felt your words had no weight.

It was not your role to say these words. You made a small sad nod for yourself and forced a weak smile.

"I see I can't convince you no matter what I say. But I won't let you leave empty handed. While I pack, can you write down which angels can I trust?" You picked up a small pen from the edge of the table. "And don’t even try to protest and charm me with your innocent blue eyes. I know you will find the danger soon enough, so you need some supplies." You walked into the closet and searched for your old backpack. You put a couple of cereal bars, two bottles of water, an umbrella and a couple of other knick-knacks just to be sure.

"You have to wash your clothes too, but they shouldn’t be too bad now." You yelled back after walking to the bathroom. You stopped and ran your fingers down on the blue necktie and worn trench coat you read so much about. You gave out a small sigh, and by the time you returned to Castiel, the backpack was bulging.

"It's really not ne-"

"Oh, but it is Cas. These things will only last for a week or so, if you ration it carefully. I have some cash with me, which should be useful, and as I promised I put inside my old mobile phone too. The display is a little bit cracked, and it cannot record video anymore, but otherwise it works fine. It has my number in its memory already. " You put everything beside his chair. " And one other thing. Along with the names can I get the number of one of the Winchester boys? In the event of an SOS it would come in handy. Like if I ran into some kind of monster and I have nowhere to teleport to."

Cas nodded a couple of times and added it into the list of names as you asked. You raised the paper, and glanced at the names.

"All right, thank you. I leave you to dress up in peace." You hurried out of the room, while he was in the process of putting his clothes on, and you paced up and down in front of the door. You slowly bit into your lip.

If he leaves he can get into danger. Even though you gave him the mobile phone, who knows what kind of people he can met. He doesn’t want to speak about what happened, at least with you. And he doesn’t even want to meet up with the Winchesters. You can't stop him, so you have to take care of the other angels instead. Maybe Gabe can help…in the future.

"I am ready."

"Hmm?" You looked up suddenly. "Oh, you don’t stay for breakfast?"

"No, I remained here for too long already. I am very grateful for your help (Y/N)."

You smiled, but your heart was wrenched.

"No problem, then I let you out."

You stopped in front of the door and you had to force yourself to let the little angel leave. You had a bad feeling about this, but you couldn’t do anything about it. You opened the front door and looked up to Castiel one last time.

"Once again, I am thankful for everything (Y/N). I wish you good luck in finding my brothers." He stopped a little, hesitating. "If its not too much to ask, please tell them I am sorry." He dropped his eyes and started to walk away but stopped when you hugged him.

The hug was awkward in every sense of the word. But you didn’t know how to express your feelings. Words were useless, so it was actions turn. You blushed a little and then stepped away from the angel, who hurried away a little bit embarrassed. You have seen him turn to right, not entirely convinced that it was the right way. You closed the door, and leaned your back against it, letting your body slide into a sitting position.

God fuckin damn it.

You read the names with weary eyes. When you flipped the page, you blinked a couple of times in surprise. The other side was filled with symbols, starting with the Angel Banishing sigil, and devils trap, along with others that could be used to keep demons and angels away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, again, for the reading! I hope you like it. :)


End file.
